naruto: SUIGETSU
by jubei zankage
Summary: the moon in the water is just an illusion as are his strikes kurenai kidnaps naruto at 5 to train him after seing naruto beaten within 1 inch of his life naru/tsume OC/Konan rated for language and violence possible lemon
1. Chapter 1

Jubei here, I got writers block on my last story so I got a new idea to try, at 5 Naruto is beaten to near death and found by Kurenai who takes him away from the leaf to become a great genjutsuist and then return to Konoha

AN: Jubei (from my other fic) is in this one but in a different position

I do not own Naruto just my oc who is really me but different

BEGIN

**IN THE LEAF VILLAGE**** LATE NIGHT**** 5 YEARS AFTER KYUUBI SEALING**

Kurenai was walking to the hokage tower to report on her last mission when she noticed blood dripping out of an alley way "huh better check it out, probably someone hitting on Anko again" she said out loud before running down the alley and gasping in horror at what she saw, a five year old boy covered in his blood with several kunai sticking out of him and burn wounds from Katon Jutsu "Oji-san" said the boy as he faded into unconsciousness Kurenai then shrieked in horror as an anbu team led by Kakashi showed up accompanied by the hokage

"Kurenai-san what happened" asked a wolf masked anbu with a growl in her voice

"I-I don't know I was heading to the tower to file my report when I saw some blood coming from the alley and decided to check it out, when I then found the kid like this" she said while trembling at the sight and then broke out into tears (AN: she is very sensitive right now having seen Naruto in this condition, so the question broke her emotional strength)

"Okay Kurenai I'll take him to the hospital" a falcon masked anbu with spiky red hair responded while giving her a hug before disappearing in a plume of smoke with Naruto

**3 DAYS LATER IN NARUTO'S HOSPITAL ROOM MIDNIGHT**

Naruto woke up hearing a light tap as Kurenai snuck into his room, noticing he was awake she gently rubbed his cheek and said "Naruto I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help you so come with me okay"

Naruto looking scared said "what do you mean help me"

"I will Privately train you as a shinobi, and then when our training is done we will come back to the village okay" responded Kurenai with a loving look in her eyes and performed some seals '_Nehan Shouja no Jutsu__' _"sorry Naruto but I need you unconscious to get us out of the village to train you"

**30 MINUTES LATER LEAF VILLAGE GATE**

"Halt state your name and purpose for leaving the village" shouted the gate guard before noticing Naruto who then whispered to Kurenai "oh the demon brat, give him a painful death for Yondaime-sama will you" Kurenai resisted the urge to kill him and left without any response

**NEXT MORNING IN THE HOKAGES OFFICE**

"HOKAGE-SAMA HE'S GONE" yelled Kakashi as he rushed into the office with two unconscious chunin behind him

"Relax Kakashi what happened" replied the sandaime

"Naruto he's gone, I went to check on him and he was gone"

"What? Anbu! go search for Naruto FIND HIM AND BRING HIM BACK"

The anbu disappeared and looked everywhere for Naruto until one found a letter by Naruto's door

When the hokage read it he was surprised by three things

1: the handwriting wasn't sloppy

2: it was outside not on Naruto's table

3: it was addressed to Hokage-sama

It read:

_Hokage-sama_

_please forgive me for kidnapping Naruto-san but I can't take it any more I will be training him myself and will return in time for him to finish his last year or two in the academy_

_Regretfully, Kurenai Yuuhi _

"Kurenai why did you do this" asked the hokage

"With what she saw who can blame her" responded the falcon masked anbu who then walked away from the apartment _and the leaf village_ without another word

**On the road to Tanzaku town**

"Unn why don't you just die already sun" said the disoriented squirt in Kurenai's arms

"Oh so you're awake now Naruto" responded the kunoichi who was carrying him

"That doesn't answer my question about the sun" Naruto responded

"I wonder that myself Naruto" she responded petting his whisker marks

CHAPTER ONE COMPLETE

An:

1: Naruto will be trained by more than just Kurenai

2: training will be revealed in flashbacks

3: NARU/TSUME

4: my oc's role will be discovered in the chunin exams arc

REVIEW PLEASE & SUGGEST OTHER PAIRINGS


	2. chapter 2

Okay Chapter2

I DO NOT OWN Naruto

AN: this chap is mostly just the council meeting about Kurenai, we need it and I forgot it so I will post up to at least chapter 3 today or tomorrow

Also this has the first mentions of Jubei's mysterious departure

**LEAF VILLAGE COUNCIL CHAMBERS 3:45**

"Ah you're finally here sarutobi" said Koharu

"Sorry I was finishing an interrogation of the guard squad from last night" responded sarutobi

"What is this about lord hokage, I should be training Hinata right now" asked Hiashi

"Well it seems Kurenai Yuuhi left the village with Naruto Uzumaki last night" responded the hokage with a deep sigh

"Well this is just troublesome" said Shikaku with a bored look on his face

"How can it be a problem we're rid of the kyuubi" yelled a civilian member before Shikaku calmly said Shadow Strangulation Jutsu killing the member, and responded to the glares with "as far as I know violation of that law is still execution"

"Way to go lazy ass" Tsume yelled pulling him into a hug happy someone shut the asshole up about Naruto, who she liked because he was friends with Kiba and then sighed

Tsume then looked up and said "why did we have to lose the brat anyway, I kinda liked him"

"Don't worry Tsume Kurenai said she will bring him back, she's just training him for the time being" the hokage responded

"Like we need another genjutsu specialist" said Danzo, calculating a way to assassinate Kurenai for his ends (he wants Naruto for root so he needs to kill any one close to him) '_yes maybe if I produce false evidence of Kurenai planning to attack Konoha, __its__ perfect'_

"Actually Danzo" Shikaku interjected, "it would be a strategic advantage to Konoha if we had another Genjutsu specialist"

"How so Shikaku" responded the root leader

"Simply put, a genjutsu specialist has the ability to better analyze the situation, if we then train Naruto in advanced ninjutsu, and taijutsu we gain a perfectly rounded shinobi"

"I see your point, in that case I suggest no action be taken against Kurenai" responded Inoichi

"I agree Inoichi, she was just trying to save the kid so we should just wait for her" added Chouza

"But what if that is just a ruse to let her roam free, without worrying about hunter Nin" asked Danzo

"Well we will give her eight years to return with Naruto before we take any action towards her" Responded the hokage

"Grr very well Lord Hokage" growled Danzo

**TANZAKU TOWN 2 WEEKS AFTER DEPARTURE**

"Okay Naruto we're here now let's go find a hotel and somewhere to train" said Kurenai

"Okay Kurenai sensei" yelled the blond

**IN THE LEAF VILLAGE SAME DAY**

"AH JUBEI-SAN, YOU'RE LEAVING" asked the guard

"Yeah, Gai I'm leaving on a mission, see ya" responded the falcon anbu

"WELL GOOD LUCK AND DON'T LET YOU FLAMES OF YOUTH DWINDLE" yelled Gai in response

Jubei was already gone, what Gai didn't know was that Jubei was just leaving the leaf village for years, to train and plot against who knows who

CHAPTER DONE

AN

Sorry about the length, chap 3 will be longer

Naruto returns to the leaf next chapter

Same teams as Naruto has 1 week in the academy, and hides his abilities

Kurenai will still be team 8 sensei, no repercussions, and she is now Jounin level anyway

PLZ REVIEW & PAIRINGS ARE STILL WELCOME


	3. Chapter 3

Okay chap 3 (I don't have school today I'm soooooo boooored)

Naruto's return to the leaf

AN: Naruto will hide his abilities and knows who he really is

I do NOT own Naruto or any other anime so there

**At the village gate**** 6:30 AM**

"Oh boy we're home Kurenai sensei" said Naruto very sarcastically

"Naruto-kun I do NOT want you to show your full ability until you graduate, fake being a loser at genjutsu, and don't use any of your ninjutsu, but you do not have to hold back on taijutsu" said Kurenai

"HALT state your names and purpose for entering the village" yelled Kotetsu

"Relax Kotetsu Kurenai Yuuhi and Naruto Namikaze returning to the leaf village after a training trip"

"I thought his name was Uzumaki Kurenai-san" questioned Kotetsu

"It was, after the council forced him to change it, but I found out from Jiraiya that the Yondaime knew that anyone other than his son would be hated, lots of good it did huh" Kurenai responded

"If only we had known, it would have been different" sighed Izumo

"That's no reason to treat him better Izumo, he will make others respect him" said Kurenai with a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"Well lord hokage probably wants to see the two of you as soon as possible" said Kotetsu

"Alright let's go Naruto-san" said Kurenai then disappearing with him

**IN THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"Oh Kurenai you're back, how'd Naruto's training go" asked the hokage

"Fine, but I have a question" responded the soon to be Jounin

"Very well Kurenai-san" he responded

"How come none of us knew that Naruto was the Yondaime's son?" she asked

"How did you know, Kurenai san" asked the hokage

"Jiraiya told us" she responded

"Ah well the council decided to have his name sealed to- said the hokage but was cut off by Naruto

"Justify my execution at the hands of the village"

"They said it was to protect you from your father's enemies"

"And you believed them Ojii-san, they just wanted to make it easier to kill me" responded the blonde

"Naruto I thought that they were right"

"It's okay, but just announce my heritage with my return okay" replied the blonde

**COUNCIL MEETING **

"Lord Hokage what is the meaning of this" questioned Hiashi

"You are here because the heir to the Namikaze name is back in the leaf village" responded the hokage

"Heir to the Namikaze?" asked Inoichi

"Yeah I'm the fourth's kid" responded Naruto barging into the chamber "and I am going public with it myself"

"Naruto" interrupted Homura "that would be dangerous for you, your father had many enemies"

"No you just don't want the village to feel remorse for their actions" he responded

"That's quite enough Naruto" replied Sarutobi "you cannot be stopped from coming forth with your lineage, as it is your decision, and Kakashi and I will verify your lineage at the announcement"

"Alright this afternoon, after school gets out" Naruto ordered to the council

"Demanding aren't we Na-ru-to-kun" said Tsume with a low growl to her voice

"Yeah, well I need to get to class council" Naruto said while looking at Tsume before running to class _'weird was she hitting on me'_ he thought as he left

**AT THE ACADEMY 10 AM**

"Alright class we have a new student" said Iruka after walking in "come on in"

The class looked at this new guy with spiky blond hair, 3 whisker marks on each cheek, deep blue eyes that look like they're on fire (a genjutsu to attract attention to himself) wearing black shinobi pants and shirt, and a white trench coat with an orange dragon swirled around the right sleeve, and a necklace with a sapphire crescent moon

"Hi I'm Naruto, nice to meet ya" he said

"U-um N-Naruto-san why are you st-starting so late" asked a girl with lavender eyes

"Because I was trained outside the village" he replied

_'I should be the one getting special training I'm an Uchiha'_ thought Sasuke "Hey you"

"It's Naruto loser" Naruto cut him off

"Idiot Sasuke is the best in class" screeched Ino

"Well what do you want Uchiha" Naruto asked

"Why do you get special training?" Sasuke asked

"I can't tell you"

"Tell me now"

"It's an S-class secret"

"Naruto would you sit down, any other questions can be asked later" said Iruka

**CHUNIN EXAM STADIUM 1:30**

"Hey Nai-chan you sure you want to do this" asked a Jounin in standard gear smoking a cigarette

"Shut up already Asuma I want to be a Jounin so don't chicken out on me Okay" responded Kurenai

Asuma then drew his knuckle daggers and smirked at "Kurenai well I guess I have to-" but was cut off by her FIST, now as everyone knows, genjutsuists do not use taijutsu so why did Kurenai

"Asuma SHUT THE FUCK UP I just want to kick your ass already" she yelled at him before she popped into smoke

_'Shadow clone where is she'_ he thought as roots entangled him forming a beautiful tree with amber colored leaves "what where were you Kurenai"

"Uh behind you dumbass"

How did you"

"Well I learned it"

_FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AFTER NARUTO KIDNAPPING_

_"Aizen-sensei how do you replace with a clone instantly like that" asked Kurenai while watching Naruto fall in the water_

_"__Well__ Kurenai-chan you can use substitution without seals right?" asked Souske_

_"__Yeah__ Aizen-sensei" she responded 'splash'_

_"Well you first do the same for a clone Jutsu and then or simultaneously substitute with the clone" said Aizen again with that soft smile_

_FLASHBACK END_

"Well Asuma I spent a lot of time working on my taijutsu as well, so" she then beat her opponent into a pulp

"Winner Kurenai Yuuhi" shouted Hayate

"The Hokage then spoke up "Kurenai Yuuhi on the premise of your strategic ability, and strength I move to promote you to Jounin all in favor"

Every Jounin other than Ebisu all yelled "AYE" together

OKAY ANOTHER CHAP DONE

AN:

1 Kurenai's reason for being Jounin revealed (someone questioned that in a review and SHE IS 27 DUDE)

2 Naruto's Genin exam and meeting Sasuke & Sakura next chapter

3 pairing for Kurenai preferably lesbian

4 sorry I got caught up with my finals (damn college)

5 PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME WARM & FUZZY


	4. Chapter 4

Jubei here time for Suigetsu 4

AN: thanks for all the reviews

Sorry about how long this chapter took I was working on my other fics and I have writers block again 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any other anime I draw ideas or characters from

ON WITH THE FIC

* * *

**AT THE ACADAMY AFTER SCHOOL**

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT IRUKA SENSEI I NEED TO BE TRAINING?" yelled Sasuke

"Why don't you ask Naruto-san, it is his announcement" responded Iruka

"Na I think I'll just tell ya guys anyway, everybody I am the son of the fourth hokage and the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" said the Jinchuriki

"Naruto-kun what do you mean jailer" asked Hinata

"Kyuubi is immortal, and can only be killed by a demon or a god, so it was sealed in me, you my future comrades deserve to know this"

At this knowledge some of the students were scared some didn't care and one Jounin did a perverted growl

"Hey Naruto pretty tough of you to say the part about kyuubi" Tsume said earning a glare from Hinata

"Thanks Tsume-sama I'm glad you don't hate me for it" replied Naruto

"Course not kid you are a strong shinobi already, and you have a nice ass"

"TSUME-SAN" yelled Hinata

"Ahem" Naruto almost yelled

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun"

"I need to go train, see ya"

**END OF THE WEEK IN CLASS**

"Okay your test is the clone Jutsu" said Iruka

"Hn" responded the Uchiha

"P-Poor Naruto-kun that's his worst Jutsu" responded the lavender eyed girl

"Hey Hinata-chan don't worry I've been practicing it"

"O-okay n-Naruto-kun" she replied

**LATER**

"Okay Naruto-san please make 3 or more clones" Mizuki requested

'Hmm he is being too nice to me, probably panning to use me to betray the village' Naruto thought 'Bunshin no Jutsu' and a dead clone was on the ground

"YOU FAIL" yelled Iruka

"sorry, I suck at genjutsu Iruka sensei, can I try again tomorrow morning after some practice" Naruto asked his sensei

"No try again next year"

**LATER NARUTO'S SWING**

"Hey Naruto how you feeling" asked Mizuki

"All right but why does Iruka-sensei have to be so mean" Naruto responded

**LATER ROOFTOP**

"Naruto, Iruka really wants the best for you, but you did fail, I did however find a way for you to pass" said Mizuki

"What is it Mizuki-sensei" asked Naruto

**LATER THAT NIGHT LORD HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Naruto snuck into the scroll room and just found the Kinjutsu scroll when the Hokage found him "Naruto what are you doing in here"

'_Orioke no Jutsu' _the hokage nosebleed rocketed to the floor and Naruto escaped

**LATER FOREST**

"NARUTO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" yelled Iruka

"I learned a Jutsu off the scroll, so I passed right Iruka-sensei" asked the blonde

"Who told you that" asked his sensei

"Mizuki-sensei did so he could steal the scroll, so I used him to learn a new Jutsu" responded Naruto performing seals

"Naruto hand me the scroll" asked Mizuki

"No Mizuki, you are a traitor to the leaf, so I am going to kill you"

"Don't you want to know why you're hated? Naruto you ARE the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

"I already knew that, now Mizuki, my new Jutsu, _'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu'_ ha now you don't stand a chance"

At that point more Naruto's than anyone would care to count beat the crap out of Mizuki, Iruka then gave Naruto his headband yadda yadda

**TWO DAYS LATER, TEAM SELETION MEETING, LORD HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

"What do you mean Kurenai gets to be a sensei" asked Genma

"Well Genma, Kurenai has proved herself to be Jounin level, and has been responsible for Naruto's training" responded the hokage

"A lot of good it did" said Kakashi

"Well Kakashi, what about all of those enemies he had, like Mizuki, I gave him orders to disguise his abilities" said Kurenai

"Well how good is he" asked Asuma

"Worthy of his lineage as the fourth's son Asuma" she replied

"Did you have help" he asked

"Shut up"

**IN CLASS TEAM SELECTION**

"Alright class I will now announce your teams" said Iruka who went through a bunch of teams then

"Team seven Naruto Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha" this caused Naruto to moan and nothing else

"Team eight Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame" Iruka then paused,

"Team nine is in active duty, team ten Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi"

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Arrgh where is that sensei" yelled Sakura

"Calm down Sakura-chan, he will be here soon" Naruto calmly responded

"Naruto why should I" she yelled

"he just got here" Naruto retorted as the door opened

"YO" said the silver haired Jounin

"YOU'RE LATE" Sakura screamed

"Relax Sakura-chan, he has to have had his reasons, having just been taken off anbu duty this morning" Naruto replied

"Um something like that, roof five minutes" and then poofed into smoke

* * *

Chapter 4 done

NEXT CHAPTER

INTRODUCTIONS, BELLS, AND THE FALLL OF A GOD

AN:

Still short, sorry but I wanted to think through the responses to Kakashi's intro's, and I went too long without posting (I AM GOING TO SLOW DOWN, EXPECT 3 CHPTERS A MONTH ONE FOR EACH FIC)

Anko X Kurenai

Jubei X Konan

I want a vote Jubei's abilities here are my ideas

1: Hiten Mitsurugi/Thunder style

2: KAGUYA

3: blood manipulation

Feel free to provide your own

REVIEW PLEASE


	5. Chapter 5

Okay sorry about the late update, but here is chapter 5

BEGIN CHAPTER

Naruto's team had just arrived on the roof and Kakashi had put his book away

"Okay now let's introduce ourselves, I want your names likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future" he said to his team

"Um sensei could you go first, so we know how to do it" Sakura bluntly asked

'_man she is such an idiot' _Naruto thought

"Sure, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like some things and dislike others, I have many hobbies, and as for my dream for the future, I don't really know, now your turn Blondie"

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like ramen, Kurenai-sensei, and training, I don't like fan girls, the time it takes to make ramen, and something else, my hobbies are training, and my dream for the future is to be the greatest hokage ever"

'_well he sounds confident but he isn't any use to the team, knucklehead, loser' Kakashi thought _"Okay your turn pinky"

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are (looks at Sasuke), my dislikes are Ino and Naruto Baka, and my hobbies are (looks at Sasuke again and giggles), and my dream for the future is (looks at Sasuke blushing)"

'_she is even more useless than the dobe' _Sasuke thought

"Sakura get a life" Naruto said "If you continue to think of nothing but Sasuke, you will get us killed"

Sakura just looked at 'the great Sasuke' waiting for him to defend her, he didn't

"Okay emo-boy your next" Kakashi said

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have no likes and many dislikes, my only hobby is training, and my dream no my ambition is to restore the Uchiha clan and KILL a certain someone"

"okay now meet tomorrow at training ground 3 at 6 o'clock in the morning, and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke"

THE NEXT DAY TRAINIG GROUND 3 8:00

"YO"

"YOUR'E LATE" Sakura yelled

"So, he doesn't have to be on time, he could have changed the meeting time after we left, or he's just lazy" Naruto replied

"Naruto stop being an idiot" Sakura growled gritting her teeth

"She's right you know I don't have to be on time" Kakashi replied thinking '_okay so he can analyze but he still isn't any use, why couldn't I just have Sasuke like I asked_'

30 MINUTES LATER CLEARING NEAR A RIVER

Kakashi had found Sasuke and Sakura's positions, but couldn't find Naruto

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said on top of the water, forcing it to swirl around him "So we gonna do this"

"Where did you learn to walk on water, Naruto" Kakashi asked, as two shuriken whizzed past him toward Naruto from Sasuke (Sasuke WAS aiming for Kakashi)

"From Kurenai-sensei, of course" Naruto shouted, _'got you Kakashi sensei' _

At that point, Kakashi was surrounded by every ninja he ever killed, with their fatal injuries still there except dismemberments

Naruto at this point called out to Kakashi "well sensei do you like it, it's Aizen-sama's secret Jutsu, Hades Rebirth"

"What Aizen, as in Sousuke Aizen" Kakashi stuttered

"Yes, this was his favorite Jutsu" Naruto replied "It summons every enemy you ever killed, in a half dead state"

"What?" Kakashi asked his student ah he revealed his Sharingan "How does it do that"

"By scanning your memories Kakashi-sensei" Naruto stated as Obito threw a punch at Kakashi"

"OBITO" Kakashi yelled "NO he died saving me"

"You then bear the guilt of his death Kakashi sensei, I feel sorry for you" Naruto started and then crossed his arms and smiled, not a dorky smile but a soft kind Aizen Smile "Kakashi-sensei, I only wish my team wasn't stupid enough not to get this exercise"

"Well I have to stop this Jutsu 'kai' hah just a genjutsu"

"That it was, but I went easy on you sensei, I could have put too much chakra in the Jutsu for anyone less than an S-rank shinobi to break it. Well I think I should give up anyway it's not like my TEAM wants to work with the Kyuubi's prison" Naruto then walked over to a tree and sat down

"Well okay stay there Naruto-san"

"Fine, come get me when we fail our TEAMWORK exercise"

"Alright see you later, Namikaze-san" Kakashi said with a genuine smile that no one saw

5 MINUTES BEFORE THE END OF THE EXERCISE

Sakura was trying to dig Sasuke out of the ground when Naruto appeared behind her

"Hey Haruno-san we should all work together"

"WHY SHOULD I NARUTO-BAKA SASUKE KUN WILL HELP ME" Sakura yelled before hitting him on the head

"FINE FAIL THEN, IF YOU CAN'T LEARN TO WORK AS A TEAM YOU'LL JUST GET ME AND SASUKE-TEME KILLED ANYWAY"

"Yea right dobe I'm the Uchiha here"

"so what teme, this exercise is to test our teamwork anyway" Naruto started "Always remember a ninja must look underneath the underneath"

"Huh" Sakura asked the blonde

"Simple if it really was a 33 success rate there would be only one bell, so we can assume that it's one third of the TEAMs that pass" Naruto replied causing Kakashi to smile again and wait for their response

"Ok well what do you think Sasuke-kun" Sakura asked

"Hn, not like we have anything to lose by not listening to the dobe"

"Okay Kakashi-sensei you can come out now" Naruto stated

"Good thinking, but will it hold, and you are out of time"

MOMENTS LATER STUMPS

Sakura had been tied to a stump and looking down at her teammates

"HEY NARUTO-BAKA SHOULD BE UP HERE NOT ME" She yelled

"No he shouldn't he almost beat me, he was a lot closer than Sasuke was" Kakashi replied and Sakura mumbled something like _'so Sasuke kun is waaay better'_

"BUT HE'S" She started to say that he was the kyuubi (her mom told her he was possessed at birth) but was cut off by Kakashi

"THE SON OF THE FOURTH HAKAGE YOU USELESS BITCH" He yelled "IF YOU EVER INSULT MY SENSEI'S SON AGAIN" Kakashi took a pause "well you don't want to know" in a very cold voice and continued "Now as I was about to say, none of you are going back to the academy, you are going to be given one more chance, if you fail then you are going to be dropped from the shinobi program"

"what do we have to do" Sakura asked

"well I will give you three more hours to try and get the bells, first eat lunch, and if any of you feed Sakura you all fail"

"Why not just fail her and the one who feeds her" Sasuke asked and Kakashi interjected

"Naruto was right about it being a teamwork exercise"

Kakashi then walked off, after making sure he was gone he tried to feed Sakura some of his rice, but she clamped her mouth shut and was slapped by Naruto

"Eat Sakura, if you are too hungry tan you WILL get in our way" he said thinking _'ha now time for the show sensei, please do something really scary to Haruno'_

Sakura then pouted and said "Well Sasuke-kun should feed me then"

"No, I used up a lot of chakra with my barrage of fire Jutsu"

"JUST EAT" Naruto yelled, his flaming eyes seeming to burn into Sakura's soul with pure annoyance

"o-okay" she stuttered and ate one bite and swallowed

"YOU" Kakashi yelled as he ran out doing seals causing a massive thunderstorm "I GAVE YOU ORDERS NOT TO FEED HER, SO YOU ALL" at that the clouds dissipated "pass" he then smiled under his mask and continued "My old teammate used to say that 'those who abandon their mission are scum, while those who abandon their comrades are lower than vermin' you would do well to remember that"

CHAPTER 5 OVER

Sorry about the long wait, what do you guys think about Naruto now

AN: Sakura hates him even more now that she knows about kyuubi, and since she "knows" that he is possessed she doesn't care about the Yondaime being his father, and Sasuke will see him as a worthy rival starting next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry I took a millennium to get this chapter out, and no I am not going to give an excuse, I was just too damn lazy to write for a while

An: If someone is willing to translate the names of my original genjutsu to Japanese it would be appreciated

Me still no own Naruto or Bleach (Kishi-baka and Kubo-sensei do)

Chapter 6 of Suigetsu

Squad 7 was currently on a mission; catch Tora, the daimyo's wife's cat.

"Blossom in position" Sakura whispered over her mic.

"Arrow in position" Sasuke was next "What about you mirror"

"I was waiting for you guys, scarecrow needs to work on your speed training, sheesh" Naruto replied "Target located, Demonic Illusion: Earth's Maw" at that proclamation the earth under Tora split open in the form of a vicious mouth and swallowed the cat holding it in place

"NARUTO YOU DEMON BASTARD, LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID" Sakura screamed "ONLY A DEMON LIKE YOU WOULD-"

Naruto then cut Sakura off saying "Oh Sakura-chan you don't want me to show you what a demon is really like now do you?" all the time never losing his Aizen-like smile

"Nice work mirror" Sasuke said with the trademark Uchiha smirk "Blossom, go collect the target"

"Hai" Sakura smiled 'Sasuke-kun must really trust me' **'NO WAY, HE JUST MADE US DO CLEAN UP DUTY, DON'T TELL ME THE DEMON ALREADY TAINTED HIM' **

-HOKAGE'S OFFICE-

"OH my cute little Tora I was so worried" the Daimyo's wife exclaimed

"Poor kitty" Sakura sighed

'yes just a little tighter, squeeze the life out of it' Naruto thought '**agreed, that little bastard is more annoying than Nibi and Gin put together' **the kyuubi roared. Naruto laughed out loud thinking 'not quite, almost but not quite, if the cat was smiling maybe'

"Congratulations on completing you mission, now you can either walk the Inuzuka clan's dogs, or clean the Hyuuga branch family's household"

"Hokage-sama" Naruto began "Why not give us a C-Rank, we have completed the required ten D-rank missions."

"Right you are Namikaze-san, Kakashi what is your opinion"

"Oh they're ready" The Cyclops replied lazily

"Very good, send him in"

"Sir" the anbu at the door replied before she opened the door waving Tazuna in.

"So all I get is these lame squirts, what's with the blonde one he looks like he doesn't know how not to smile, damn kids I swear, oh well I am the super bridge builder Tazuna, and I expect you to guard me with your lives until we reach the land of waves"

"Of course" Naruto started smiling "Not even the devil will be able to kill you with us as your guard"

Kakashi eye smiled "Okay main gate in one hour everyone"

"Hai" the three genin shouted

-On The Road To The Land Of Waves-

The five were traveling towards the land of waves when Naruto and Kakashi noticed a puddle on the side of the road 'Hm this could be interesting' Naruto thought to himself and looked at Kakashi and saw that his sensei already knew and paid the puddle little heed. Naruto then continued walking forward until Kakashi was caught in their trap, and subsequently shredded.

"Not a good idea" Naruto said coldly, his smile turning sinister "Now you will pay, mist nin" as he finished the sentence a Kris slid into each of Naruto's hands. Naruto then charged at the two assailants, slicing Meizu in the throat, and stabbing Gouzu in the heart, causing them both to stagger back, not dead, but feeling the pain of their own deaths "how do you like it Demon Brothers, the blades of my Kris are just Genjutsu, but they cause the pain of the cut and poison of a true Kris. Now who is your target?"

"The bridge builder" Meizu said clutching his throat

"And your boss is?"

"He'll kill us"

"And you think I won't?" Naruto asked his smile returning to the kind looking one "you're the enemy, I at least can make it painless, or if you don't cooperate I can give the scenic tour of hell"

"Fine it's Zabuza Momochi"

"Ne, What do you want to do with them Kaka-sensei?" Naruto proclaimed as Kakashi jumped down "Oh just tie them up and leave them" Kakashi answered with an eye smile

"Okay Kaka-sensei, you do it then" Naruto smiled at his sensei "no, you do it Sakura" the scarecrow replied to which Sakura did as told

-Forest Road in Land of Waves-

Naruto was walking ahead of the group, when he heard rustling in the nearby bushes, and threw a kunai at the sound, when Sakura checked it out it happened the target was a snow rabbit, killed by Naruto's kunai going through the head, only the ring sticking out from the cranium. 'Good responses for a little kid' a mysterious figure said

"NARUTO-ONI-BAKA, HOW YOU KILL A DEFENSELEE LITTLE-"

"Duck" Naruto said calmly knocking Sakura, while Kakashi did the same to Tazuna to the ground as Zabuza's sword flew in over their heads, landing in a tree as a tall man landed on the hilt "Hello Sharingan Kakashi"

"Zabuza Momichi, Demon of the hidden mist" Kakashi replied

Sorry to cut it there, but I need to put a poll out before I can go further (Well a few really)

1: Should arrancar be involved (Espada only)?

2: Should Naruto use Kido?

Review please, and if I get enough votes I'll start chapter 7 on Wednesday


	7. Chapter 7

Hey thank you everyone for the reviews, and I am going to at least use Kido, you guys have until after the 3rd exam prelims to vote on whether or not I will use Arrancar and Jubei's abilities

Also I would like to address an anonymous review form Tactician:  
Okay, as to your idea, I like the reason for the arrancar helping, so I might use it with some changes, and I beat you to the Kyoka Suigetsu idea (explanation in this chapter), also, since the fifth division's members all were at least proficient in kido, Naruto will have the ones you suggested and more.

I do **NOT **own Naruto or Bleach

* * *

"Zabuza eh" Kakashi stated "Why is the demon of the hidden mist here"

"Hand over the bridge builder, and you and the punks can live, Sharingan Kakashi"

"How about not" Naruto asked the eye-brow less Jounin

"You don't seem to understand the situation you're in punk"

"Oh but I do Momochi-san" Naruto said with a chuckle "You underestimate both Kakashi-sensei, and at least I'm no slouch in battle either, unlike pinky and Uchiha."

"Oh really" Zabuza said as he looked over Naruto taking notice of the glowing crescent shaped amulet before turning his attention back to Kakashi, "So Hatake, let us begin, Ninpo, Kirigakure no Jutsu"

Kakashi raised his headband revealing his Sharingan "Let's begin, Zabuza"

Naruto looked at the two and smiled as the mist rolled in 'So it begins' Naruto thought right before Zabuza's killer intent rolled in, causing Sasuke to reach for a kunai "What's the matter Sasuke, a pansy like you can't take a little bit of killer intent, tch, so much for the great Uchiha clan"

"Shut it Naruto"

The battle between the two Jounin began, staying perfectly even until Kakashi got trapped by Zabuza's Suiro.

"Damnit do I have to do everything, Sasuke Sakura stay put" Naruto shouted as he shunpo'd to near Kakashi and Zabuza's position "Tch you're almost as bothersome as Uchiha Kaka-sensei"

"Well excuse me Namikaze-sama" Kakashi replied

"Did you say NAMIKAZE?" Zabuza inquired looking frightened

"It doesn't matter, hado number 1, thrust" Naruto stated, at the last part aiming his left index finger at Kakashi, knocking him out of the suiro. "Now Momochi san, let us begin" Naruto then drew three kunai and threw them at Zabuza, who blocked with his Kubukiri Hocho.

"You can't hit me with kunai kid"

"then you leave me no choice, I hate using this, it's such a barbaric weapon" Naruto opened his coat and grabbed a red hilted Wakizashi with a fox head shaped guard and unsheathed it, the blade was serrated in a way that made it look war torn and tattered. Naruto then disappeared and reappeared in front of Zabuza bringing down his blade which Zabuza blocked and tossed Naruto off "Shatter Kyoka Suigetsu" Naruto calmly proclaimed as nothing happened.

"Hah your Jutsu didn't seem to work" Zabuza shouted as he struck Naruto causing the young genin to stammer backwards, bleeding from the chest and then shatter.

"Oh, really, Zabuza-san Hado number ninety, Black Coffin" after Naruto said this Zabuza was surrounded by a purple box and riddled with holes.

"AHHHHH" Zabuza screamed in pain and dropped to his knees

"Zabuza-san, from this point onward your life is mine; you are trapped in Kyoka Suigetsu's complete hypnosis"

"How did you"

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Naruto-kun, your progress is astounding" Aizen said to his and Kurenai's student_

"_Really, Aizen-sama" Naruto beamed_

"_Yes I have a present for you, Naruto-kun" Aizen replied_

"_WHAT?" Naruto yelled as Aizen focused his spiritual pressure into a small, crystalline blue crescent shaped amulet "Naruto" Aizen replied "Is basically my Kyoka Suigetsu, with it you can perfectly replicate my shikai, Naruto-kun, just focus your spiritual energy into it and call out shatter Kyoka Suigetsu."_

_Kurenai then held out her hands and looked up at Sosuke with puppy dog eyes "Can I have one, Aizen-sensei" she said as cutely as possible_

"_No" He replied "Your ability in genjutsu is enough by itself to not need the abilities of Kyoka Suigetsu"_

"_Aizen-sensei you're soo mean" Kurenai pouted_

"_Ah but it's for your own good, Kurenai-chan"_

"_AIZEN-SENSEI" Kurenai continued pouting_

"_Besides, I can only make one, Kurenai-chan"_

"_Okay, Aizen-sensei"_

"_Now Naruto kun, in order to ensure hypnosis, maintain your chakra through the amulet at all times, and wear it in an obvious place."_

"_Hai, Aizen-sama"_

_-Flashback End-_

"Zabuza-san, the amulet I have on my chest is almost identical to Kyoka Suigetsu, when you looked at it while it was glowing; you ensured that you will always be caught by its hypnosis"

"What" Zabuza asked very confused

"Anyone who has laid their eyes on either my amulet or Aizen-sama's blade will, from that point onward always be caught in their trap"

"Impossible" Zabuza stated "All Jutsu can be countered"

"Yes, the counter for Kyoka Suigetsu is being blind, which you are not, even if you use your hidden mist Jutsu, you have already seen Kyoka Suigetsu" Naruto said, the evil smile appearing on his face "Now if your assistant doesn't help you you'll die, so here is the deal Momochi-san, you kill Gato, I allow your assistant to see you"

"Very well, Namikaze-san" Zabuza replied getting Naruto to seal his compacted Kyoka Suigetsu. After this Haku jumped down and removed Zabuza from the battle without a word

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, NARUTO"

"Listen, Uchiha-teme, I do not have time to let you get in the way during a life or death situation, so follow my orders, or I WILL finish Itachi-san's massacre understood" Naruto said filling the air with enough spiritual pressure to knock Sasuke onto the ground

"You demon stop hurting Sasuke-kun" Sakura whimpered

"Sakura, if you want me to be a demon so badly, I will gladly become one, but I will be much worse than any fox"

Hey that's it for chapter two

Again I need votes on stuff (Multiple ideas, and you reviewers are VERY helpful in keeping my story going)

* * *

1: Should I put Momo in;

As Naruto's friend

Sharing Naruto with Tsume

2: Zabuza's response to Naruto's plan

3: More votes on arrancar (and if yes which arrancar I should use, and if Momo should be one, also i will NOT use Nnoitra)

4: Is Aizen still alive

5: Jubei Kaguya or Hiten Mitsurugi Specialist

I'll TRY to get the next chapter done within a week again


End file.
